guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Coward!"
__TOC__ Discussion This skill has the normal spell range.213.84.230.131 14:41, 10 May 2006 (CDT) The boss with this skill is right outside Breaker Hollow.--Bloodraven Ninja 12:50, 11 May 2006 (CDT) When they say "fleeing," does that mean the target has to be moving away from you, or just moving? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.8.177.174 (talk • ) 04:54, 21 May 2006 (CDT). I'm guessing moving. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.66.104.153 (talk • ) 01:43, 15 June 2006 (CDT). I've been knocked down by this while running towards the caster, so I'd guess moving —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.112.12.180 (talk • ) 06:34, 18 June 2006 (CDT). :You were fleeing backwards. 82.17.103.240 16:00, 2 April 2007 (CDT) because it is adrenaline based I think it assumes you would be attacking to gain adrenaline before foe runs. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.50.197.53 (talk • ) 14:52, 27 June 2006 (CDT). Yes, but you could gain adrenaline through other methods, with a projectile weapon, and also, you could've gained adrenaline from another confrontation, although using it on a fleeing foe is the original intent, it seems that it could be used in other ways.Silk Weaker 12:24, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :It will knock down any moving foe, so it appears. I just fought an assasin who would run away for a second, shout "Coward!" and come right back with a falling spider. I would move because he did and I was attacking.--Crazytreeboy 12:49, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::lol ouch. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.7.196.6 (talk • ) 08:18, 16 August 2006 (CDT). :there are more unsigned comments on this page then signed ones.... grrr --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:45, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Whats so good about this elite? "None Shall Pass" seems to do the same thing but AOE, although a higher recharge time. ::I'ts adrenal, it has a greater range and no recharge (as it's adrenal.) Can combine nicely with a caster using Fetid Ground or Ash Blast and wanding between spells. It's an easy anti kite skill as you'll probably have built up adrenaline before the foe decides they need to run.193.61.111.50 09:36, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Ah, I see.. now that I look at it, it is a good skill -karthego :Removed the only note on the "Notes" section. Was absolutly worthless and did not apply to PvP at all. Zui 04:42, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Lol, useing this is ironicly very good for aiding kiting. Turn tail and run from that dervish, then shout over your shoulder "Cowrd!" and knock them down! lol. Then add injury to insult, fetid ground is a nice followup. This is the bar I used in RA (not great but meh) using this on a N/W. Basic idea is similar to a N/A toxic chill but no starter hex is rquired for the drawback of no signet spike. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:51, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Buff This skill needs one ASAP. Reducing it's cost to 5 or 4 strikes of adrenaline would help it alot.--78.3.5.136 17:36, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :I would like it to have an added function of granting you one strike of adrenaline. I.E.: "If target foe is moving, that foe is knocked down and you gain 1 strike of adrenaline." Which would allow you to follow up the knockdown with an adrenal skill, Steelfang Slash, Lacerating Chop and others. When using this the cost of using up one of my strikes is annoying.. Especialy seeing as this skill can easily be used at the wrong moment, atleast the strike re-fund on success gives it a nice little perk. Zulu Inuoe 16:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think it would be nice if it was KD and Cripple for 5 seconds. Though I suppose that would make YAA less powerful. (T/ ) 23:38, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Then it's settled: We'll make it cripple too --Gimmethegepgun 23:39, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Buffed Got a boost with only 4 strikes of adrenaline. Now easily spammed and could become a great skill. We will just have to see...--Manbeast15 23:07, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I just saw a W/P use this, For Great Justice, and Signet of Aggression with a Furious spear to shutdown my own Warrior for a huge amount of time. Really big wtf. --image:Xiukuro.png Xiu Kuro (talk) 02:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::woooot buff! (76.123.132.25 15:09, 18 January 2008 (UTC)) ::That sound like a lame build.. There is better ways to shut down a warrior! I only fear those stupid warriors in fort aspenwood! They were annoying enough already... 193.91.164.176 15:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Stonefist Insignia Does Stonefist increase the knockdown duration of this shout? :Yes it does Blue.rellik 11:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) skill icon Wow, another one that they spent 12 seconds on. Make a blur, paste on hands and head, draw lines to make it look like armor, swoopy background... DONE!--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 13:57, 27 May 2009 (UTC)